The present invention relates to a motor vehicle including a ventilation device for conducting air into the interior of the vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Modern motor vehicles enable very efficient ventilation of the vehicle interior, be it with fresh air or with air tempered by an air conditioning system. In the vehicle interior one or multiple air outlet nozzles are arranged, for example in the region of the dashboard, via which the driver or the passenger can adjust the inflow of air. Usually such an air outlet nozzle has a vane array, which can be manually adjusted to direct the airflow. In the interior of the air outlet nozzle usually a flap or the like is provided which can be opened and closed also by a manually operable actuating element in order to enable or prevent inflow of air.
In order to scent the interior of the vehicle it is known to arrange fragrance dispensers before the air outlet nozzle which emit, albeit in low amounts, a fragrance which is distributed in the interior of the vehicle via the air exiting the air outlet nozzle. This type of scenting of the interior is complicated and visually unappealing.